Queen Of Kings
by Shadamy Lover999
Summary: Queen Blaze has been dead for centuries for a reason. Nobody has dared to visit her grave in Transylvania. But what happens when someone brings back this vengeful vampire from the dead? Who has brought her back to life and why? Who is strong enough to defeat this powerful vampire? Is this the end of the vampire and human race?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rome, Italy. Where I first moved to after Queen Blaze died. It's 2014 and I live with my close human friend, Maria. The only person I trust and care about. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm not ordinary hedgehog. I'm a vampire. However, I'm not the only one that's a vampire. All my other friends are vampires as well, except for Maria. You must be wondering how I turned into a vampire. I was a sophomore at a college in Paris back in the 1800's. It it was late one night, and I was walking back to my dorm. The night was warm and beautiful. As I was walking, I ran into an old friend from high school. Rouge the Bat. However, something was different about her. We made casual talk, but I focused more on her eyes. Her eyes were usually black, but this time there were a light grey color. "What's on your mind, Shadow?" she asked.

"You look so…different."

"That's what happens when you mature from high school," she laughed.

"No, you're still that annoying little bat. But seriously though, you do look different."

"To be honest, I went through a change."

"A change," I asked, "What kind of change?"

Rouge smirked, "I'll show you." I followed her into a dark alley not too far from the Effie Tower. "Shadow, I've been waiting for this day for the longest. And now, I can finally seduce you." Rouge pushed me on the ground and gotten ontop of me. I don't like where this is going. I looked into her eyes and seen pure evil. We started kissing each other for a few seconds until she started unzipping my pants. I was never really sexually attracted to her, until tonight. She was mostly ontop of me riding my hard manhood. Nothing but the sounds of her moaning. "Are you ready for the grand finale, baby?" I nodded my head. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but I didn't want her to stop. She let out her fangs and began biting deep in my neck. I screamed in pain as I seen blood leaking down my chest. The next thing I knew, I passed out. Minutes later, I eventually woke up to Rouge standing over me. "Did you enjoy yourself, baby?"

"You fucking bit me you freak! No I didn't!" I screamed. Suddently, I had this urge to eat something. Not food or anything, but blood. "What..what did you do to me?"

"I turned you into a vampire, honey. Are to starting to be hungry for blood?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's what happened to me when I first turned into one. Now that you're a vampire, I need to teach you how to control your thirst. But for now, eat this dead body that I manage to get after you passed out."

"What? Hell no!"

"It's either you drink the blood or die. Your choice." I had no choice but to drink the blood. I still couldn't believe that I was a vampire. I knew they were real since I heard about the story of Queen Blaze. But it was still hard to believe. Even though I was dead, I've never felt so alive in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

You must be wondering who this Queen Blaze is. She's a very wealthy vampire that lived in Transylvania with her vampire parents as a child back in the late 1700's. Besides from being vampires, Blaze and her parents had the power to control fire. Her and her parents were pure evil. They can't be trusted. All they wanted was money, blood, and killing incident people. Nobody was able to stop these powerful royals. After the people of Transylvania killed her parents, Blaze became Queen and went on a killing spree to avenge her parents' death. She turned only the rich and royal humans and hedgehogs into vampire to join her killing spree. Eventually, Queen Blaze had too much power and everyone was becoming intimidated by her. So, all the vampries and the people of Transylvania teamed up to kill Queen Blaze once and for all. They turned her body into stone and placed her stone in an underground corridor in Queen Blaze's mansion. Rumor has it that her vampire lover, Silver, is living at the mansion and keeping watch over her grave. Some day, I fear that she will return and make her revenge.

"Shadow, why can't you turn me into a vampire?" Maria asked me one night after I came home from hunting

"Maria, I love you and all, but I refuse to do that," Even though deep down I would love for her to live with me in all eternity, I can never have the guts to hurt her

"And give me one good reason why,"

"Because, Maria, I don't want to hurt you. Being a vampire is not all that glamorous as you think. I didn't choose to be a vampire. That skank seduced me in the alley and turned me into one. You have to constantly control your thirst, you can't eat your favorite foods anymore. Would you want to live that life?"

"Would you want me to age into an old woman and die from old age and you'll be all alone without me?" Damn, she got me there

I sighed, "I'll think about it, Maria. But honestly, think about it first before you regret it." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that." I walked over to the door, and answered it. It was Sonic.

"Hey, Shadow! Are you and Maria busy tonight?"

"Not really. Why?" Even though I was very tired from hunting

"I was wondering if you and Maria wanna hang with the gang at my house. Everybody is there."

"Who's there?"

"Sally, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, you know."

"Ooo! A party? I'll go!" Maria said walking up from behind me.

I sighed, "Sure, why not?" I grabbed my house keys and car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

25 minutes later, we arrived at Sonic's tuscan styled house with a few cars parked in the drive way. As soon as we walked in the house, Rouge quickly approached me. "Hey hot stuff. How's it going?"

I rolled my eyes, "Leave me alone, Rouge. I'm not in the mood for your flirting." I also knew that Maria hated Rouge because she keeps flirting with me.

"Why, sugar? What's the matter?"

"Rouge, just leave Shadow alone," Maria said

"Who died and made you queen? Last time I checked, I'm grown and can do whatever I want."

"Rouge, just chill," Amy said, "Let's not start any drama."

"Yeah, and this is my house, and there won't be any drama under this roof. I invited you guys here to have a good time not fight." Rouge rolled her eyes and sat back next to Knuckles. "So I have a question for everyone. Who wants to make a field trip two weeks from now?"

"To where?" asked Cosmo

"Ugh! Sonic you said you wouldn't bring that up! Everybody ignore him," Sally said. I'm curious to know what that blue idiot is planning on going.

"Bring up what? Is it that bad?" wondered Knuckles

"Ok, listen up for a minute. I was thinking…we should go to Queen Blaze's mansion and explore it." I knew Sonic didn't have a brain. Going to her villa isn't allowed. "Aren't you guys a little curious to see her grave?"

"I kinda am, but I don't know. We could get in trouble. And plus Silver is living in her villa, so he try to stop us," Amy stated

"Silver is a weakling. Me, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles can take him down, no problem."

"Um, Silver has mind powers…" I said

"Still can beat his ass. Come on, you worry about the wrong things. Now, who's with me?" Nobody raised their hands. "Are you guys really that scared? Party poopers"

"….I'm hungry. Where's the pizza, Sonic?" Tails asked

"I never ordered the pizza," Out of know where, Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"You meaning to tell me…that we waited for over an hour for the pizza man to get here…and you never called the pizza store…knowing that we was hungry?!"

"Uhhh, yeah," smirked Sonic.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles, "That's it! You're dead!"

"You gotta catch me first knuckle head!" Sonic ran out of the house with Knuckles following him. I rolled my eyes.


End file.
